


He Calls Him Origin

by Qwacker



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Adopted Genis Sage, Angel Lloyd Irving, Chocolat is Lloyd Irving's cousin, Dirk Is Dead, Gen, Homeless Lloyd Irving, Lloyd Irving is not adopted, Lloyd Irving is the seal of Origin, Lloyd is raised by Yuan Ka-Fai, Lloyd is turned into an Exbelua, Mercenary Lloyd Irving, Mercenary Zelos Wilder, Polyglot Lloyd Irving, Ranch escapee Chocolat, Ranch escapee Lloyd, Smart Lloyd Irving, Summoner Harley, Zelos Wilder lives in Sylvarant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwacker/pseuds/Qwacker
Summary: Tales of Symphonia prompts to keep the imagination going while I work on RPG maker to make a ToS Map and Sprites.Please take a look at the least since I'll be making one of those stories in RPG Maker.Feel free to steal any ideas you may like :)Prompt 1: He calls him OriginPrompt 2: If you want something done rightPrompt 3: What kind of mercenary are you?!Prompt 4: Verum AngelusPrompt 5: Hardcore PolyglotPrompt 6: "I can hear the faintest sounds so well that it's kind of painful sometimes"Prompt 7: *shakes fist at the sky* KA-FAAAAAAAAAI!!!Prompt 8: ExbeluaPrompt 9: A street rat in PalmacostaPrompt 10: (to be written)
Relationships: Aisha/Harley (Tales of Symphonia), Kratos Aurion & Lloyd Irving, Lloyd Irving & Aisha, Lloyd Irving & Chocolat, Lloyd Irving & Genis Sage, Lloyd Irving & Harley, Lloyd Irving & Linar, Lloyd Irving & Origin, Lloyd Irving & Zelos Wilder, Lloyd Irving/Zelos Wilder
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. He calls him Origin

“I’m not taking criticism from someone who still has an imaginary friend at your age”, Genis snarked back.

“Shut up, Genis!” 

Sheena raised an eyebrow. “An imaginary friend?” 

“Yeah,” Genis ignored Lloyd’s indignant spluttering “some guy with four arms. Calls him Origin.” the boy hit his nose against the back of Kratos, who had very suddenly stopped walking.

“What” the man forcibly unclenched his jaw, tense and with a look on his face that seemed almost horrified “What did you just say.”

“Uhm… Lloyd has an imaginary friend called Origin?”

As the one who’s mana served as the seal, Kratos had not heard or seen Origin since he, Yuan and Mithos had betrayed the spirit. Turns out Lloyd got a lot more than just the nose from his father.


	2. If you want something done right

The five of them ran out the doors, greeted by a sea of sand... and a barrier of renegades.

"What do we do now?" Linar panicked.

"We'll have to fight our way through." his sister hissed.

The Desian look-alikes slowly closed in, swords out. A glare on his face, Lloyd looked back at the base's entrance where Yuan was confidently joining his minions. 

"Give it up Lloyd. There's nowhere for you to run. Come quietly and none of your friends will be harmed."

Lloyd bit back a less than polite reply. They were surrounded and though they were not weaponless, Linar and Harley needed time to cast. And, as proven by his permanent limp, not feeling wounds were both a blessing and a curse in battle where Lloyd was concerned. With a growl, he slammed the swords back in their sheaths and walked to the front of their group.

Or at least that was the intention. 

"I summon thee! COME, SYLPH!" Harley's chant rang loud and clear.

"You called?" Lloyd couldn't help the grin on his face at the sight of the spirits. "Just in time you guys!" the sand lifted from their surroundings, leaving them untouched but sending the renegades running.

Chocolat slammed into his front, legs latching around his waist. "What are you waiting for?! Fly, go, hut-hut!" With a laugh, Lloyd did as asked and took flight, quickly joined by the three spirits of wind also carrying his other friends.

The sand fell back, showing Yuan and his scattered soldiers. The man's hair had very visibly taken the brunt of the assault. 

Chocolat, her middle finger high for all to see, cackled: "SO LONG, SUCK-"

With a flash they were all surrounded by snow.

"-CKEEEEEERS!"

When the Tower of Salvation disappears, Lloyd and Chocolat, residents of Iselia’s human ranch for the past months, take the destiny of Sylvarant into their own hands and set out to rid the world of Desians with the help of their new friends Harley, Aisha and her brother Linar, making unsettling discoveries that unfortunately include side effects of the recently achieved angelus project on Lloyd.


	3. What kind of mercenary are you?!

“So we convinced the Trieti gangs to escort us through the desert-”

“Gangs?” Kratos interrupted, frowning.

“Yeah, they’ll be keeping the bandits, Desians and monsters away until we get here.” his long lost son points at the map, in a place that Kratos was not aware was even walkable.

“Not the Ossa Trail?” he asks, an eyebrow raised, unimpressed by their apparent intention to drag the Chosen through impractical roads.

Instead of the sheepish, embarrassed or annoyed gaze he’d expect to be on the end of, he finds an expression he’s not certain he can recognise.

“…No…” the lost Chosen of Tethe’alla starts slowly, squinting at him. “…Because the Ossa Trail is a well known passage and a perfect way to get ambushed.”

Lloyd scratches the back of his neck. “Say Kratos… How long have you been a Mercenary?” the boy asks, almost innocently.

Oh, Kratos suddenly realises.

**They think he’s a moron.**

A dwarf misses by a few seconds the fleeing form of a child, his pet legendary beast and his mother's exsphere resulting in a never ending chase by the desians whereas a buttler misses the goodbye letter underneath his charge's pillowcase, resulting in a successful trip to Sylvarant and a content life by his best friend's side. Until they're hired to assist in the regeneration journey, that is.

Alternatively for the shippers and more humor inclined: Kratos' wanted son is the presumed-dead chosen of Tethe'alla's fiancé and it pisses him off.


	4. Verum Angelus

Kratos, the Chosen and the child they both refused to refer to by his ranch serial number had an unspoken agreement following the temple of Efreet.

After three days of food being pecked at but mostly discreetly puked back up or thrown away, Kratos looked from one child to the other and just sold whatever food they had left for supplies they would  _ actually _ make use of.

Kratos had, at first, played his usual part of the distant mercenary. That became very difficult when the boy that could have been his son had he been the right age literally stumbled into him.

His patience lasted until the second meal he refused to eat and after the first week Kratos was about 60% sure this was one of Mithos’ spies in a disguise specifically chosen to keep him in line. The leftover 40% was because Kratos had not yet found a Cruxis Crystal on his person.

Needless to say, Kratos was very done with this trip and they were only just leaving Palmacosta with  _ yet another twelve year old _ , this time to find the ranch in which his sister Chocolat was sent to and also because no one was going to complain about having a mage on the team.

“Okay, I don’t mean to brag but I like to think I’m pretty good at cooking so why are none of you eating?” Coco complained.

“We can’t eat shit.” the nameless boy croaked.

Kratos had to take a deep breath. 

The first time he spoke and it’s to out them all. Maybe he wasn’t a spy after all.

The Angelus Project was lost, but Kvar was certain he’d seen it. A glimpse of light that flickered back out of existence. Yes, his life’s work was lost but he had found much, much better. The man grinned down at Kratos’ unconscious spawn, the first and only born angel.

Raine cried in despair as the papal knight roughly pulled her by the arm. She let go. She let go of her baby brother who screamed in pain and fright when he hit the ground, surrounded by the lights of the otherworldly gate she had barely been taken away from. There was no doubt in her mind Genis would die alone in Sylvarant, whether from monsters, starvation or exposure to the weather. She let go of him and it was all her fault.

Meanwhile Cacao Irving wondered how her husband would react to her impulsively adopting a half-elf infant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coco is for hair white like the flesh of a coconut :D
> 
> This one can be taken as three different prompts i.e Lloyd being an angel without a crystal, Genis being adopted by Cacao alone in Sylvarant and Chocolat being Lloyd's cousin through her dad.
> 
> I intensely enjoy the angst potential of this one. I have this very specific picture in my mind of an escape artist Raine not getting along with Kate AT ALL and permanently acting eccentric as opposed to just canon ruin mode. Also, Virginia isn't like in the game but she's still not doing well.
> 
> But also: imagine after the Big Kvar Adventure™ Kratos is like "Oh Shit This Is My Actual Baby" and just starts calling him Lloyd so Colette, Sheena and Genis roll with it because they still didn't have a name for him. And then at the Tower of Salvation the kids are like "What about the baby? You're going to leave your baby behind? :(" IN FRONT OF YGGDRASIL who's like "Holy shit you actually went out and got a replacement son??? Cold, man! You can keep it but I'm not getting you another pet if it dies"
> 
> Oh, the delicious drama


	5. Hardcore Polyglot

Lloyd knew a language no one else did, and it was the only clue he had as to where his blood father had gone. So any language with a hint of resemblance to his and he would pounce on it. 

Which, considering it was Aselian, meant all of them not that Lloyd knew that yet. Dwarvish? Dirk got his back. Trieti? Travellers and books would do. Angel tongue? Bonus points for a happy Colette! And why not learn old Asgardian and Ancient Trieti while he was at it, the professor had enough texts on that. Oh, what’s that accent Sheena? Japanese? Tethe’allan? 

Yeah, at one point Lloyd wasn’t so sure it was about finding roots anymore… Until that day in the Tower of Salvation. A tall blond angel with the look of someone who’d witnessed a cockroach crawling on his boots appeared.

And when he opened his mouth it was to speak in the tongue Lloyd had no name for.

_ “I guess not even you could bring yourself to fight your own spawn.” _

To be fair, neither he nor Kratos must have expected Lloyd to understand.

_ “His WHAT.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that despite being a very bad student, Lloyd is really good at learning languages.


	6. "I can hear the faintest sounds so well that it's kind of painful sometimes"

“So, you’ve come.”

“Is there no other way?” Lloyd asked, but he knew the answer.

“Are you still thinking like that? You’ll die if you fight me with any doubt left in your heart. If you want the pact with Origin, then you must defeat me.”

“So. That’s your way.” Lloyd smiled, lips tight. “Alright. Everyone, back up. Colette, Zelos, you know what to do.”

Kratos blinked, barely betraying his surprise. “You’re going to fight me alone?” 

“Lloyd is a lot smarter than his grades would show,” the professor said confidently. “He won’t lose.”

“Get ready.” his son said, just as confidently. And rather than unsheathing his swords, Lloyd pulled a whistle out and that’s when Kratos realised both Chosens were wearing a pair of noise cancelling earmuffs.

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the team, rampaging through the tower of salvation, defeating everyone with nothing but earmuffs and whistles blown right in the angels' ears to knock them out. What a beautiful picture.


	7. *shakes fist at the sky* KA-FAAAAAAAAAI!!!

“Noïshe, what are you doing! I am so sorry, he usually doesn’t act like that.” 

Kratos thought for a moment he’d been hit upside the head. 

His old companion Noïshe had toppled him over in the sand. Except Noïshe had died alongside his son fourteen years ago.

He accepted the hand that had been held out for him and was helped up by a young man in trieti clothes.

“Lloyd Ka-fai. And you are? Really sorry about that, by the way.”

Kratos’ eyes widened. 

_ No.  _

_ He didn’t. _

_ There‘s no way. _

“Kratos Aurion.”

The boy paled.

“O-oh. Crap.”

His blood boiled. Kratos couldn’t see from behind a red curtain of rage.

_ That bastard Yuan had stolen his son. _

Yuan was a coward. That wasn’t any news to him. He’d waited almost four thousand years before getting the courage to actually do more than just kill the chosens.

Finding Lloyd was pure luck. Yuan knew he would make perfect barter for Kratos’ life.

But then he decided to let Kratos stew in his misery for a little bit, just to make things a little easier. And then a little more. And then Lloyd started endearing himself to the renegades. And taking interest in the machines. And then calling him dad. 

Then Lloyd nicked his mother’s exsphere and showed it proudly, the rock sitting directly on his skin surrounded by bulging veins.

It’s only when Yuan burst through the Dwarf’s door in tears that he realised threatening Lloyd’s life was now off the table.

Even if his son could be as dense as a brick sometimes.


	8. Exbelua

“ _Is... urgh… is everyone... okay...?_ ” the monster wheezed, it’s voice twisted and yet still somehow recognisable.

Colette’s eyes widened in horror. “...Lloyd?”

The humanoid figure, long twisted limbs and skin stretched over it’s off color body stood in a pool of blood, remnants of the Desians that had brought it to Iselia surrounding it, including their leader Forcystus.

“ _C-Colette… Stay away… Professor… G-Genis… Don’t want… to hurt you._ ”

“Children, get back!” A deep voice shouted from behind.

“ _He-help… Dad… It hurts… It hurts so bad...”_

The Dwarf’s face was twisted in pain at the sight of his son. “I had a feeling they’d remove your keycrest. Didnae think that they’d…” He shook his head, holding out the keycrest he had taken in anticipation. “Don’t know if that’ll work but… it’s worth a try. Don’t move Lloyd.”

“Raine, what are we going to do?” Genis despaired.

“Perhaps, if we could find it, Boltzman’s healing technique may be of help as it brings a person back to a previous state… But the book that contains it is priceless and unique, I’m unsure where to find it.”

“Then we’ll just have to visit every library in Sylvarant! Mister Kratos can help too!”

But Kratos wasn’t listening to a single word out of her mouth. 

The man was stuck frozen, staring at his worst nightmare.

Genis manages to run away but the Desians catch Lloyd after their rescue attempt of Marble, turning him into an Exbelua. With only his mind intact thanks to his father’s keycrest, Lloyd will have to avoid monster hunters and Desians alike as they desperately search for a cure and the world’s salvation.


	9. A street rat in Palmacosta

He had… something of an idea, that his son was still alive.

The chosen had insisted they visit a grave before they left Iselia’s area and that’s where he’d seen the old remains of a calcined home, reclaimed by nature, and right next to it were the graves of Dirk the Dwarf and Anna Irving.

From there, the Chosen explained that Lloyd, the boy who used to live here had been wanted by Desians ever since fire took his home and that posters continued to be put up meaning her childhood friend must have still been alive somewhere.

So he had an inkling that the child he had thought dead all these years might still be alive, somewhere.

It didn’t mean he had been ready to see him, basking in the warmth of Noïshe’s thick fur.

Sleeping in the streets.

The boy was half starved, filthy with only rags on his back and a backpack that held no doubt the strict minimum. The only thing of note was the gorgeous blue blade that one could glimpse through the wraps, no doubt forged by Lloyd’s adoptive father now dead.

But the face. Though the nose and jaw were all Kratos, everything else was undoubtedly Anna, from the shape of the eyes to that slight raise in the left eyebrow that gave a permanent cocky look. Although one could easily overlook them. With the way the long hair fell over his face, shifting with his breath, One could mistake him for his father at first glance.

Kratos approached silently and, when he saw a slight shiver, removed his cape to drape over the boy. After another moment he also slipped a change of clothes, most of the gald on his person and, heaven knows why, the precious pendant he had not removed since the death of his wife all into the filthy backpack.

It was stupid. 

It was dangerous.

Lloyd needed some sort of comfort, if his situation was any indication.

Just as silently as he had come, Kratos left, feeling dirty that he would spend the night in a comfortable inn while his son would sleep in the cold streets of night-time Palmacosta. But he was far too scared of ruining his son’s life by proximity.

Which is why of course, the next time they come to Palmacosta while it’s under attack, Lloyd is in the middle of the plaza clad in the cape and clothes the angel had left behind, carving a large wound into Magnus’s stomach with a slash of the beautiful blue blade.

When Kratos goes and parries a hit that would have taken him down, Lloyd spares a glance at him and he can instantly tell Lloyd had recognised him from the pendant.

So much for being uninvolved.

  
  


At three years old, Lloyd lost his parents. At ten, Lloyd lost his home and adoptive dad to the desians, demanding his mother’s exsphere. This time, Lloyd doesn’t know his age but he knows one thing: he found his birth father and he’s not about to let his chance at a family slip through his fingers.


End file.
